Lluvia de sentimientos
by london bridge is falling down
Summary: Cuando piensas que ya no puedes seguir más y que diste todo, es cuando todo se revela. Eso fue lo que le paso a Takano Masamune a continuación. ¿Te animarías a saber que fue lo que paso?


Este fic lo publique en otra pagina solo que le cambie el nombre ya que el otro no me gustaba, en fin, ¡ Disfrútenlo! y comenten por favor!,

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Nakamura-sensei**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takano Masamune, 28 años, se encontraba en final del Ciclo, gritándole y arrojándole cosas a los empleados que se desmayaban sin su permiso mientras esperaban a que llegara el último manuscrito a entregar y en parte veía disimuladamente desde su lugar a cierto chico de ojos verdes que hablaba nerviosamente con la imprenta para tratar de hacer tiempo.

Había pasado un año desde que se volvieron a encontrar y desde que había prometido el "haré que me digas que me amas de nuevo". Un año y todavía no lo había logrado, pero había hecho avances, por ejemplo, el menor salía con él (aunque fuera por trabajo y sólo en una ocasión salieron por distintos asuntos, su cumpleaños), además Ritsu ya no se negaba a la hora de hacer el amor. Su más reciente avance fue cuando éste lo abrazó después de tener relaciones y, además de eso, haber soñado con el Takano del presente y no con "Saga-sempai".

_...Al menos eso era algo…_

Suspiró por cuarta vez en el día y divagó por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que inconscientemente se preguntó…

…_¿Hasta cuándo crees esperar a que él te acepte?... ¿Y si por fin se harta y te rechaza?_

Iba a responder a ellos cuando la temblorosa y exhausta voz de Kisa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–T-Takano-san, lo l-llaman desde la s-sala d-de juntas, dicen q-que es algo i-importante– le informó dificultosamente mientras se arrastraba de manera temblorosa por el piso. Estaba a punto desmayarse sosteniendo entre sus manos el último manuscrito que era de "la mangaka estrella Yoshikawa Chiharu "(quien es en realidad Yoshino Chiaki; su verdadera identidad no ha sido revelada para no provocar escándalos de ningún tipo). Sus manuscritos son reconocidos por el singular dibujo de un pollito en él.

–Bien, ¡Buen trabajo, ya se pueden ir sus casas! ¡Alguien llame a Hatori y díganle que se puede ir también! – Ordenó Takano y recogió sus cosas no sin antes mirar por última vez a Onodera y susurrar algo haciendo sonrojar al chico de ojos verdes.

–¡Yeiii! – exclamó de felicidad el fétido y tembloroso cadáver de Kisa desde el suelo que se arrastró a duras penas hasta su asiento para tomar sus cosas.

Onodera Ritsu de 26 años discutía de nuevo con la imprenta para hacer tiempo a lo que llegaba el último manuscrito y se disculpaba nerviosamente como siempre ante los regaños de las voces insistentes que estaban al otro lado del teléfono.

Además, sentía la mirada penetrante de su jefe (y primer amor) en él poniéndolo más nervioso. Consideraba que no podría luchar por más tiempo contra el insistente amor del mayor y que en cualquier momento se daría por vencido y podría darle ese ansiado "Te amo" que había practicado en el espejo esa misma mañana del día.

Takano Masamune era como una bacteria que entraba en su organismo, destruía todas sus barreras que tanto le habían costado hacer y se hacía adicto a él aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

_A su voz,_

_A sus ojos felinos,_

_A su olor a colonia con una ligera mezcla de tabaco, _

…_él era adicto a todo eso y más…_

La temblorosa voz del cadáver viviente de Kisa le interrumpió y lo trajo a la apestosa y aplastante realidad de lo desordenado que era el "Departamento de las doncellas".

Su jefe pasaba por detrás de él y en un susurro imperceptible para los demás, le decía…

"_Te espero en el departamento. No lograrás escaparte, tengo todo el estrés y cansancio listo para ser descargado deliciosamente en ti, te amo…_ "

Y como si fuera una reacción biológica de su cuerpo, se sonrojó hasta a las orejas y tembló ligeramente en su lugar. Solamente lo ponía de esa manera la estúpida y bastarda voz de ese hombre.

Al final, sólo se relajó hasta mucho después de que su jefe se había marchado.

–Al fin –suspiró sintiendo el aire cursar a su alrededor y vio el cielo nublado dando señal así para decir que pronto llovería – Mejor me apresuro y voy a comprar comida en la tienda de conveniencia cercana a la estación antes de que llueva– pensó el castaño ya a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la dichosa tienda, sintiendo ya la pequeñas gotas de lluvia, corrió a refugiarse a la tienda.

¡Tks, justamente tiene que llover cuando no tengo un paraguas! – pensó con molestia y se recriminó mentalmente por no haber traído un paraguas consigo, pero al menos había llegado a la tienda, ahí podría comprar un paraguas y su cena de una vez; llegaría cuanto antes a la estación.

Miró la sección de paraguas de la tienda de conveniencia que, redundantemente, hacía honor a su nombre en esos momentos y uno de ellos llamo su atención.

"_Me pregunto si Takano-san ya habrá salido de su reunión…con esta lluvia no podrá llegar a los apartamentos. Debería alegrarme…pero…"_

Miró con nostalgia la transparente tela de unos paraguas y suspiró.

Maldijo una y otra vez mentalmente al salir de la reunión, a veces ellos podían sacarlo de sus casillas. Miró hacia la ventana más cerca de donde estaba y echó un vistazo a la lluvia con un poco de molestia; suspiró.

"_A este paso tardaré en llegar con Onodera y ya debe estar encerrado en su apartamento. Tendré que usar la copia de su llave."_

Estornudó un poco y, para colmo, empezaba a resfriarse de nuevo.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, procedió a caminar a la entrada de la editorial para irse de una buena vez. Ya en la puerta de salida, suspiró y caminó hacia afuera, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no sentir la mínima humedad en su rostro. Se abrigó y fue en ese momento cuando abrió sus ojos color avellana y se encontró con unos verdes a cambio.

_¿Onodera?_

– ¿Onodera? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con sorpresa y con cierta calidez en su interior al ver que el castaño los cubría a los dos con el paraguas trasparente; se le hacía muy nostálgico esa escena.

–Ahmm, p-pues… y-yo estaba por aquí cerca– se sonrojó nervioso y apartó la mirada –y recordé que Takano-san estaba aún en la editorial y no tenía paraguas. Entonces me acordé de que había traído un paraguas demás en mi bolso –sacó un paraguas escondido en su abrigo– T-Tome.

–Sabes…–tomó el paraguas pero no lo abrió– Eres pésimo.

– ¡Y-Yo no miento! –se puso nervioso y a la defensiva– ¡Le digo la verdad!

–Sí, claro. Este paraguas jamás ha sido usado y lo puedo notar a distancia –le sonrió burlonamente–. Idiota, sólo di que querías verme y no deseabas que me enfermara –Ritsu se sonrojó violentamente, Takano le había atinado al blanco–.

– ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –le respondió cortantemente–.

Takano suspiró. Su Ritsu jamás admitiría sus sentimientos, eso era seguro. De repente un pensamiento salvaje asaltó su mente.

…_¿Hasta cuándo crees esperar a que él te acepte?... ¿Y si por fin se harta y te rechaza?_

Creo que hasta aquí era su límite…

–P-Pero debo decir que, Takano-san…–tragó fuerte y siguió– Lo ha adivinado todo –se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo– No quiero que Takano-san se enferme…sería en verdad una molestia y sólo atrasaría más las cosas en el trabajo.

Sintió una pequeña y dolorosa presión en el pecho.

_Onodera…_

–Y además y-yo… –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sonrojó más no poder y escuchó el latir de su corazón– ¡Porque yo en verdad amo a Takano-san!... No quiero que se enferme y no poder verle en el trabajo por eso –Y sin chistar, esas palabras salieron de sus labios como si fuera algo tan natural de decir.

En un solo parpadeo, se sintió apresado por unos grandes y fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban de manera intensa contra un pecho ancho, el cual inhalaba profundamente el aroma de Onodera.

–No me pasará nada por una simple lluvia. Además, no me importa si eso significa estar contigo –Lo apego más a su pecho y siguió respirando el aroma. Ritsu bajó su mirada y se dejó abrazar con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Entonces Takano continuó– Por cosas como estas me haces muy feliz. Cuando pienso en rendirme, con estas acciones sé que me amas y me das las fuerzas necesarias para seguir.

–Takano-san… –susurró el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo– baka –se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba– Eres un idiota.

–Pero soy él idiota que amas –esbozó una sonrisa burlona– Y ahora no te salvarás –lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello– Ritsu...quiero hacerte el amor ¿Puedo? –Lo apretó más contra sí–.

–N-No tienes por qué preguntar ese tipo de cosas –dijo avergonzado escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Takano sintiendo su respiración…Pudo ver como éste sonreía.

–Ritsu… –soltó en un gemido ronco, sintiendo el interior de ese delgado cuerpo bajo el suyo en cada envestida que daba, oyéndolo gemir en su máximo esplendor, sintiendo la habitación calentarse cada vez más y el contacto de sus pieles rozándose, deleitándose con la expresión de placer del castaño con los ojos lloroso y su cara cubierto de carmín junto con una verdadera expresión de placer, haciéndolo terminar en una última envestida.

... _Ahí con sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo y al mismo ritmo_

_Con sus respiraciones descontroladas, con sus manos entrelazadas, sintiéndose uno solo…_

_Sintiendo que el mundo ya no importaba si estaban juntos…_

_Te amo, Ritsu…_

…_Y-Yo también Takano-san._

_Dos almas gemelas unidas nuevamente en un hilo rojo que jamás se cortaría y que haría que jamás se separan nuevamente… esa magia hechizante del amor verdadero por fin consumida._

_Porque en este mundo no hay magia más fuerte ni fuerza más poderosa que un "Te amo, palabras que consigo traen un significado muy fuerte y que solo pocas personas pueden decirlo con el corazón…y aun más entenderlo._

_Días para que Onodera Ritsu se enamore (completamente) _

_- __000-_

_Game over…let's want you love game?_


End file.
